una cosa mas
by Myca
Summary: si la vida se te fuera en un instante si te quedara un instante de vida una ultima petision alcanza a salir de tu boca,que seria eso que mas desearias.


Hola! Este es mi primer song-fic asi que simplemente espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews .

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Una cosa mas**

Era una clara noche de invierno llena de el silensio digno de tales horas de la noche

Un frescor recorrio de repente el ambiente, era un aire frio que se colaba por la espalda hasiendote girar la cabeza en busca de peligro.

aaaaaaaaaahhh-

un gemido rompio la paz de la noche asustando a unas cuantas lechuzas que estaban a la espera de la presa de la noche.

_**Sentí una mordida fatal**_

_**En mi cuello en la yugular...**_

La escena que se veia no era una apta para cualquier persona ya que lo que se estaba presentando en ese instante se veia en el claro de un bosque era algo capas de haser tener pesadillas a mas de uno.

_**...Mi sangre corre ya**_

_**Por todo el piso**_

En el pasto tirado bajo la penumbra que ofresia un arbol se encontraba un lobo tirado con todo su cuerpo lleno de sangre pero aun mas su cuello que mostrab incluso trosos de hueso sus ojos que antes reflejaban la luna llena ahora solo observavan los ojos de el otro lobo que estaba ahí, tambien lleno de sangre pero en su caso no era la propia si no la de el lobo que en ese momento se encontraba matando,la de el humano que estaba matando

_**Veo a mi cuerpo fallecer**_

_**En los colmillos de otro ser...**_

Ambos animales eran idénticos tanto en el tamaño como en el color de su pelaje solo una cosa los diferenciaba...la chispa, la chispa de vida.

_**...Que se ve igual que yo **_

_**Pero esta vivo**_

_-señor, sabes que jamas eh creido en ti, jamas hasta ase poco, pero por favor si en realidad existes ,por favor matame ya, matame y que este ser no sienta culpa,que no recuerde nada por que no debe, no debe sentir culpa por ser solo parte de un suicidio, si bien no un suicidio planeado eso es lo que ah terminado siendo._

_**Me elevo al cielo...**_

Los ojos de el lobo se cierran poco a poco hasiendo que los ataques de el otro lobo fueran disminuyendo de intensidad poco a poco al saberse triunfado-_grasias, quien quiera que seas, grasias ahora podre descansar ,ahora podre estar con mis amigos,james, sirius pronto estare con ustedes solo un poco mas, ahora los puedo ver, son solo recuerdos, lo se pero son tan reales..._

_**...Empiezo a ver**_

_**Mi vida lleno de placer...**_

_-las risas hase tano que no las escuchaba, tantos recuerdos,tantas risas que escuche a veces incluso enojándome con ellas y ahora las siento tan necesarias aquellas sonrisas ...sonreir era la cosa mas sencila una sonrisa, una sonrisa no costaba nada y ahora le costaba tanto, no, ya no ahora estara con ellos._

_**...Amores que sentí **_

_**Y también odio...**_

_-grasias quien quiera que seas,aunque ahora que lo pienso,talvez,solo es una posibilidad pero talvez tu hallas sido como yo..._

_**Llegando al cielo al fin sabré**_

_**Si dios es un perro también...**_

_Talves por eso me dejaste morir,por que sabes lo que es sufrir cada luna con el temor de lastimar a los demas,no con la angustia del miedo, si no con el miedo de lastimar a los que te rodean a aquellos que te han ayudado a aquellos que son tus amigos..._

_**...Si ladra como yo**_

_**Y si pelea muy bien...**_

_Aunque, talvez aun lo seas,tal vez aun tengas ese miedo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que soy un egoísta,no me interesan los demas, quiero estar con mis amigos que me acompañen en mis trnaformasiones quiero ver la cara de enogo de lily cada vez que regresábamos quiero escuchar la reprimentas que le daba a james al verlo lleno de resguños y ojeroso quiero ver a sirius cubriendo involuntariamente a james de los golpes que lily fingia querer darle cada vez que este le respondia quiero volver a ser parte de ese grupo de ese grupo al que alguna vez llame familia_

_**...Con otros dioses que**_

_**Se portan bravos**_

_**Sin saber por que.**_

_Talvez tu lo sepas talvez tu sepas por que pierdo la razon cada luna llena ,por que este calvario me toco a mi o mejor dicho por que existe este calvario,si me dieran a elegir sobre si volveria a salir esa noche hase ya tantos años probablemente diria que no, que no saldria pero si el destino fuera que alguien resultara mordido aquella noche en definitiva volveria a salir, si volveria a salir sin duda alguna y es que a pesar de el peligro a pesar de las incontables ocasiones en las que se ahbia lamentado de su condición lo volveria a aser por que ser licantropo aun algo mas importante que haber sido su calvario habia sido la razon por la que sus dos mejores amigos eran sus dos mejores amigos ahora lo sabia sin su transformación el jamas hubiera hecho la amistad que tenian hasta aun después de la muerte y es que era sierto ahí estaban como se lo habian prometido una vez..._

_-aunque mueramos en distintos lugares y en distintos tiempos nos vamos a espera aunos a los otros de acuerdo?-eso lo habia dicho james y ahora lo cumplia ahí estaba junto a lily y sirius esperándolo dándole la bienvenida._

_-ahora veo que si existes ahora me atrevere a pedirte un ultimo favor una cosa mas por favor que ese ser ese al que ahora le debo mi felicidad por favor que no recuerde nada..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews para saber su opinión

myca


End file.
